USS Cosmo
The USS Cosmo was the second ship to be designed, built, and captained by Bunny, the first being the Vainglorious. After the Vainglorious was decommissioned before ever being finished due to its gross breaking of federation starship regulations, the Cosmo began being designed as a compromise with regulations; the Cosmo has less untested experimental technology, making it much safer for the crew and much less dangerous should it be damaged or fall into enemy hands. As of 04/05/2018 (UK Date), the Cosmo was made roleplay ready, but still not complete. Design The Cosmo has 4 nacelles in an X pattern, connected to the Stardrive Section of the hull, which then connects to the main saucer section, as is standard for Starfleet ships. The nacelles each have 4 glowing stripes on the outer-facing side. The bridge is irregularly shaped from the outside, instead of following a circular shape. The bridge section contains a room with 2 escape pods and 2 airlocks. There is no battle bridge and the ship is also incapable of saucer separation, and the ship has two necks for increased stability given that it doesn't need to separate, the second of which is hollow and contains a lift. The colour scheme of the Cosmo is white, grey, and dark red, as well as some blue. The Cosmo's design has the following layout: Deck 1 * Bridge * Airlock/Escape Pods * Quarters (There are stairs leading from the escape pod room to the quarters, but no distinct separation in deck, meaning the quarters are the same deck as the bridge) Through use of a second turbolift located on Deck 1, you can also access: * Observatory * Library Deck 2 * Transporter Room * Science Labs * Atrometrics * Scanner Room * Life Support * Med Bay Deck 3 * Brig * Cargo Bay * Deflector Room * Barracks * Phaser Control Room * Experimental Weapon Barracks (This barracks is intended to have untested or unregistered weapons, such as the Flatline Pistol range) * Containment (Creatures & Objects) (This room will act as a secondary brig for anything too dangerous for the main brig, and will have better containment to reduce contamination) * Torpedo Bay Deck 4 * Mess Hall * The Atomic Diner (A special canteen designed to resemble an old Earth American diner, containing a kitchen for manual cooking. It will act as an alternative to the main mess hall and will be good for crew morale.) * Botanical Bay Deck 5 * Warp Core Deck 6 * Shuttle Bay Deck 7 * Heavy Lift (A large lift capable of carrying many people and/or heavy cargo through the secondary neck) * Evacuation Area (12 Escape pods and 4 airlocks) * Recreation Area * Gym * Shooting Range Technology * The Cosmo features the same consoles and captain's chair on the bridge from the Vainglorious, as well as some new consoles following the same design. They are not particularly more advanced, it is just a design choice. * All standard quarters are equipped with a desktop personal computer instead of a terminal. There is not much difference in specs between terminals and the PCs, it was just preferred by Bunny. * The warp core is not the same as the one from the Vainglorious, since that caused much controversy and was a main point in its decommission, but the Cosmo has a custom designed warp core using Federation technology. There is a secondary engineering and secondary warp core which contains both blue and orange matter, to be used in emergencies or when the main warp core is not functioning. The secondary engineering is walled off but can be accessed at any time using the right command. The secondary warp core is shut down until specifically activated. * The Cosmo has fairly standard shields, however there are systems in place that allow the shields to be optimised for a specific defence, at the cost of lower defence to other kinds of damage; when optimised to a certain defence, any damage of a different kind will do increased damage to the shields than if it were not optimised, this means optimisation is not useful against attackers with multiple kinds of weaponry and not optimising the shields is a better option. The optimisation options are: ** Energy Defence (e.g. Phasers) ** Heat Defence (e.g. Close proximity to a star) ** Shock Defence (e.g. Shockwaves and explosions) ** Physical Defence (e.g. Ship ramming and physical projectiles) ** Electric Defence (e.g. EMP) ** Magnetic Defence (e.g. Magnetic field weapons) ** Unoptimised (Standard shields with no particular strengths or weaknesses) * The Cosmo features 4 front facing phaser beams, 4 front facing torpedo launchers and 4 more on both sides, totalling 12, capable of firing all different kinds of torpedoes as well as other objects similar in size, a pulsewave emitter - a device which sends out a pulse that acts as a shockwave and an EMP but drains a lot of power, a tractor beam, and a deflector dish. It is also capable of ramming enemies without suffering extreme damage - the damage can be further reduced or even mitigated by optimising shields to physical defence while ramming, and precisely calculating the angle of impact to reduce the damage. * Around August of the year 2368, both the Cosmo and the Victory-D were fitted with an experimental new form of shield which reflects attacks back towards enemies instead of just blocking them. Due to the experimental nature of the technology, it could only be fired once before needing to recharge, and required a lot of power to use for only a few seconds. By December, this had been improved to two charges which each lasted up to 10 seconds, but still left the vessel low on power. It hasn't been given any official name, but the top names for it are "Reflector shield", "Reflection Matrix", "MIRROR shield" (Matrix Induced Reflection Repelling Or Redirection), and "Reflective Shielding System". It works on torpedoes and phaser based weapons, but not against explosions or ramming ships. Its first use occurred when it was misfired on the Victory by an officer who misunderstood the device's purpose, and it has yet to be used on the Cosmo.